


Homegirl

by bbluejoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers to Friends, Secret Relationship, Songfic, TOPFL Christmas Challenge, TOPFL Christmas Challenge 2019, Theyre both 17, high school au????, lady pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbluejoseph/pseuds/bbluejoseph
Summary: Her voice was smooth as honey when she spoke at last. “You live just across the street, don’t you?”
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Homegirl

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this doesn't have a whole lot to do with christmas but the idea has been bouncing around in my head for some time. ik this isn't the jenshler I promised but I still might post it???? idk
> 
> inspired by the king princess song homegirl

_I don’t wanna be like them with you_  
_But you still look at me like him_  
  
***  
  
Josh’s shoes were wet.  
  
It had been raining when she had walked across the street to Mark’s house. She hadn’t hurried, not wanting to slip, and the drizzle felt cool and grounding on her face.  
  
The party, however, was disorienting almost from the moment she stepped inside. It had been going on for at least an hour before Josh had finally hyped herself up to come over, when she’d thought she saw Tyler’s scratched up car parked somewhere down the street.  
  
It wasn’t impossible for Tyler to be there, but Josh’s guess as to her interest in the event was as good as anyone’s. Tyler was erratic in her actions, her plans. She’d never confirm or deny an invitation to a party, but show up if she felt like it. Her spontaneity, perhaps, was what made her so alluring, both to Josh and to the rest of their high school.  
  
Or it was part of it, anyway.  
  
Josh had been here for over an hour now, and for the most part, had been largely ignored by her peers, who were varying levels of drunk. This was fine with Josh. She wasn’t much for small talk, and she hadn’t come here for them.  
  
She wasn’t much for beer, either, so she stood around in the hallway leading to the front door, swishing her drink around in its plastic cup and staring at her shoes as if she couldn’t decide whether to stay or go. Her eyes flicked over the crowd every once in a while, trying to be discreet, but she didn’t see Tyler.  
  
Maybe she’d been mistaken, about Tyler’s car. Maybe she should call it quits and go home.  
  
Josh’s phone felt warm in her pocket. Maybe she could text her, if she knew Tyler’s number. She didn’t. She wanted to.  
  
Begrudgingly, she decided to toss the rest of her beer and go home. She could put on her pajamas, watch something stupid on Netflix, and pointedly not think about Tyler. She could fall asleep, curtains closed, heart aching for something that wasn’t there.  
  
Josh moved through the crowd like a salmon swimming upstream. She felt uncomfortable in the mass of bodies, and made her way to the kitchen as quickly as she could, pouring the remains of her beer down the sink and tossing the cup into the overflowing trash can in the corner.  
  
Pushing her way back into the living room, Josh made her way back to the door she’d lingered by for much of the night. Just as she was about to break free of the crowd, she felt something brush against her collar, fingers on her back, and she turned in the small space.  
  
Considering how much time she’d spent waiting for her, Josh felt that she shouldn’t have been quite so flustered by Tyler’s abrupt appearance. She’d almost given up on her showing up, but now here she was, so close to Josh in the throng of drunk, dancing bodies.  
  
Tyler had this short, fluffy sort of haircut that made her jawline look sharper, and tonight it looked even more unkempt than usual. A cheap plastic necklace of tiny Christmas lights was around her neck, red and green and yellow. She was wearing lipstick.  
  
She was pretty, in the sort of way that made boys crazy. Sometimes, Josh thought, they looked at Tyler like she was heaven. Maybe she was.  
  
Tyler’s smile was polite, warm. It was hard to hear her over the music. “Josh, hey.” She was one of the handful of people who didn’t call her Joslyn.  
  
Despite herself, Josh’s cheeks immediately heated up. “Hey,” she managed.  
  
With all the noise, all the people around them, Josh’s mind was blanking. In those few seconds, she would’ve given anything for Tyler to touch her cheek, to hold her hand, to kiss her.  
  
Tyler tilted her head instead. There was a look in her eyes that Josh was learning to recognize, that implied something Tyler herself would not say. “Can we talk somewhere quieter?”  
  
Josh let herself be led to the hallway by the door. The music was still loud there, but they didn’t have to shout to be heard. Tyler was a little farther away, now that the crowd was no longer an excuse.  
  
They each had a chance, now, to see one another better. In the dimness of the hallway, Tyler’s Christmas lights glowed, lighting up her face and neck. Her skin was always a little tan, even in the winter, but with the addition of the lights, she was practically glowing. She looked like an angel.  
  
Tyler was still looking at her. In the few times they had interacted, Josh had learned that Tyler’s eyes were her most expressive feature. Anything she was feeling could be locked away, stuffed in cupboards and under rugs, but it was always reflected in her eyes.  
  
Josh had seen this look only twice before. The first time, at a school basketball game, an event Josh usually went to despite little interest in the sport. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Tyler, but it was the first time she’d talked to her, had realized her budding feelings for her.  
  
It was the first time she’d kissed her, as well. Tyler had been looking at her all night, sitting a row across from her with her friends. After the game ended, Tyler offered Josh a ride home, much to her surprise. The tension had spilled over almost the moment the doors shut, and they had made out in Tyler’s car.  
  
The second time they had hooked up, if it could be called that, was at Tyler’s birthday party. Josh hadn’t expected to be invited, considering she scarcely knew Tyler, but of course she’d shown up regardless, and of course they hadn’t stopped staring at one another all night, and of course they ended up having sex in Tyler’s bed after everyone else had finally gone home.  
  
They had never spoken about either event, in any case. In fact, they hadn’t spoken at all.  
  
Josh wanted to talk with her. Not that she didn’t enjoy the kissing, the sex. She did. But she wanted to get to know Tyler, to spend time with her and take her places and hold her hand. She wanted to be open with her, with everyone.  
  
It was clear enough, Josh thought, that Tyler wanted her too. But she didn’t want the world to know.  
  
Her voice was smooth as honey when she spoke at last. “You live just across the street, don’t you?”  
  
Josh’s heart skipped. She knew what Tyler meant. “Yes. I’m supposed to be housesitting,” she added quickly, nearly stumbling over her words. “My parents are coming home tomorrow. Bringing my grandparents from Florida.”  
  
Tyler nodded, almost absently. “‘Tis the season.”  
  
For a few seconds, they were quiet again, not daring to meet one another’s eyes. Josh considered asking Tyler about her Christmas plans; she considered asking if she could kiss her. She did neither of these.  
  
“You curled your hair,” Tyler said abruptly, and without so much as a pause, she tucked a loose strand behind Josh’s ear.  
  
Josh swallowed and looked into her face at last. Tyler’s head was tilted again, eyes transfixed on Josh’s like she was scared to forget her. She mouthed a few words. _‘Can we?’_  
  
She didn’t have to say it. Josh nodded, quickly, and Tyler squinted, satisfied, the corners of her red lips curving upwards in a smile. “Get your coat.”  
  
***  
  
_And you taste like danger but I feel so safe in your arms_  
_And I like the way that you talk, slow_  
_Spelling my name with your tongue, so_  
_You don’t have to say it_  
_We’re friends at the party I’ll give you my body_  
_At home_


End file.
